


Cliché

by Blepbean



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jackal is such a gentlemen tbh, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wowie Uhhh i said it was going to be fluff, anf, fluffy shit, im sorry, just a smidge, like crying, povojdpojeoi j, uhhh Ok i added a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: When Doc gets the flu after a mission, Jackal and Doc wait for another helicopter to pick them up as they wait out the blizzard, until something unexpected happens...(Something that I did for Valentine’s Day, LoL I’m lonely)





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> ok... i said it was going to be full fluff... but it has angst.... oh well.... but like.... kms.... i cant write fluff anymore..... this is something for valentines day lmao, for you all people who's is lonely in valentines day. just like forget about it and shit with this lol KUDOS, FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED

Doc shivered as the wind howled, the blizzard wasn’t going to die down any time soon. His voice was hoarse, his whole body craved death as his face burned up.  
_Who knew Doc could get sick?_  
As threw on layers of blankets onto himself he shivered at the corner of an abandoned house, Rook and Montage were already evacuated. The chopper was apparently ‘too full’, leaving him and that goddamn handsome Jackal, to Doc anyways. His curved smile and chestnut eyes, his smile made his cheeks red.  
He was the one that snapped him out of professionalism, which almost caused his life. Whenever Doc looks at him his aim goes awry, zone out in a mission. His years of training thrown out by just a single look at him.  
_Doc doesn’t regret it_  
From Rook shouting at him from zoning out in rescuing a hostage, it was because of Jackal _him… he’s too good_  
Whether from his innocent grins, playful pranks, jokes that he said during missions.  
It made Doc cheek’s burn up, his stomach grew with butterflies. He was _drug_ , even though he told himself to stay away from it with the exception of Jackal.  


His hands were shaking as he grabbed an orange bottle full of pills, suddenly sneezing the all the pills were scattered all over the floor. The whole house groaned against the blizzard outside, his beanie still had snow on it.  
Muttering words under his breath tiny puffs of cloud danced in the air, taking him off his sudden flu.  
He said a single crush wouldn’t hurt, as love and rainbow don’t really mix well. With the constant threat of death hanging above their heads it was obvious the other operators avoided the subject of relationships.  
“A single crush wouldn’t hurt.” Doc hummed, his voice vibrating in his throat.  
He felt like a teenager all over again, in high school as he fell in love once more. Constant interferences with work, his teammates losing his trust.  
_All because of you..._  


Suddenly coughing Jackal Doc swore he skipped a beat, there he was. That gorgeous man that made him squeal, sometimes lighten his mood, sometimes making him feel like a teenager in love again.  
_Too bad the operators didn’t get involved in relationships_  
The floorboards groaned beneath his feet, Doc sneezed again as he looked up at Jackal. Quickly looking away as he realised how red his cheeks were, Jackal chuckled in response and sat beside Doc. Listening to the distant howls of the wind.  
Their bodies were touching, which made Doc heart beat faster, he should not be feeling this way and he knows as Jackal reached up and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. Which made Doc almost squeal as every contact with him was heaven.  
“Who knew you could get sick? Gustave?” Jackal asked.  
Ryad was being strangely formal, using his real name was rarely heard. Gustave sighed as he calmed his beating heart, he wouldn’t be surprised that Ryad could heart it.  
“You’re not being overly flirty right now? Shouldn’t you make the girls squeal or somethin?” Gustave coughed as his whole body was on fire.  
Ryad sighed and ruffled his hair, which earned him a grunt from Gustave. Gripping the blanket he threw on himself he blocked the thoughts of him touching him-  
“Hey? Gustave? You there?” Ryad asked, giving him a worried looking. He sighed a took his took Ryad’s hand off his hair.  


“You were zoning out… you OK? Are the pills that you found made you drowsy?” Ryad asked worry was clearly written over his voice and face once he faced Gustave, his cheeks were burning and he didn’t know if it was the flu or the fact that his crush was looking at him. He was such an idiot for falling in love with this ego inflated, handsome man.  
“I-I’m fine, I’m just cold… and tired… _and in love with you…_ ” Gustave muttered, the last thing he said was barely audible, he instantly craved death as he regretted what he said.  
“Hey, cheer up Doc!” Ryad joked, softly punching him on the shoulder which earned a forced laugh from him.  
Silence suddenly came in, it was peaceful, the occasional thuds from the snow hitting the roof filled the silence. As he puffed out tiny clouds of air.  
Ryad sighed, before giving him a box.  
“W-what this-”  
He instantly sneezed, rubbing his nose he wiped the snot off his nose.  
“You look so cute when you sneeze, amor.” Ryad flirted, which made Gustave’s heart flutter. Grabbing the box which was pinked and shaped like heart, his hands shook as he realised what it was.  
_This better be a joke…_  
“Why are you only flirting now?” He said, fiddling with the box as he slowly opened it to reveal chocolates.  
Ryad held his hand, his whole body was shaking whether from the flu or that the fact that Ryad is holding his hand.  
“Hey let of my hand-” “I know that you want me.” Ryad spat out, interrupting him as he listened to the distant sounds to distract himself.  
Ryad stood up, grabbing him by the hand with such force it was only a matter of seconds that he was up, blankets off him he was shivering. Ryad pinned him to the ground, dropping the boxes to the ground their bodies was mere inches away.  
He can hear Ryad’s breathing, slow. His lips curved as Gustave bit his lip.  


“Ryad fuck off, what do you want?” He said, looking at the ground as he avoided eye contact with him as Ryad’s lips turned into a cocky grin.  
“Will you be my valentine?” Ryad asked, his tone was serious, the words swept him off his feet. His heart was racing, what was he going to do? He no longer felt cold, he felt _really, really hot..._  
He regretted making eye contact with Ryad as he saw a rose (How did he get that?) in this mouth, all he wanted to do is to storm out of the house in the freezing cold, he would rather be anywhere. Anywhere but here.  
“S-s-shut up!” He groaned, pushing Ryad away from him, burying his face in his hands. His whole mind was racing with conflicted feelings. He earned a simple chuckle from Ryad, smiling as he buried his face into Ryad’s shoulder, the smell of perfume and chocolate gave him comfort.  
Ryad smiled to himself as he heard the muffled cries from Gustave, kissing his forehead he tightly held him as he dropped the rose to hold him with his two arms.  
Gustave threw punches at him, with no effort Ryad accepted the hits as it dwindled down to soft hits, the sobs was louder now.  
_How can you drive me crazy..._  
“I hate you…” He said, his voice was muffled by Ryad’s thick coat. _I love you…_ Ryad lifted his head, grabbing him by the chin and looking him in the eyes, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He pressed his lips against Gustave, it was salty from the tears, but he didn’t mind. It was soft, the kiss was short but gentle.  
Gustave pulled out of it, who was a blushing mess and wiped his tears away.  
“You’re going to get my flu…” He said with a blank face, Ryad how flushed Gustave’s cheeks were and smiled.  
“And that’s a risk I’m willing to take, Happy valentines day amor.” Ryad smiled, gripping his chin and rubbing his lips with this thumb.  
Both of them cherish the moment, Ryad stared at his eyes as Gustave slowly made eye contact with him.  
_I love you too…_  


**Author's Note:**

> I cant write anymore fluff..


End file.
